


Worth Everything and More

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [31]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Angst, Blow Jobs, Choking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character Death(s), Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Movie Lines prompt:Any, any+/any, "You know how to whistle, don't you, Steve? You just put your lips together and blow." (To Have or Have Not)In which Steve won't be reasoned with and Danny has to take desperate measures.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also written for H/C Bingo: confession in a desperate situation

“I don’t like this,” Danny said, pacing around the small motel room. “There are too many unknowns. You don’t know what you’ll be walking into.”

Steve sat at the little round table in the corner, disassembling his service weapon. The shades were drawn, but there wasn’t anything to see out the window at that hour of the night except the shadowed parking lot. The only light in the room came from the small lamp on the nightstand between the double beds.

“Wouldn’t be the first time I had to think on my feet,” Steve replied, all his focus on the job at hand.

Normally Danny liked watching Steve, liked the way his thin, dexterous fingers handled all the smaller components of the gun. Sometimes he imagined what else those clever fingers might get up to, if properly motivated.

“Maybe we should call this whole thing off,” Danny said. He couldn’t stop moving, couldn’t stop worrying. “Come at it from a different angle after we’ve had more time to plan.”

Part of being a cop was knowing when to trust his gut, and right now his gut was telling him to leave. They should go back to Oahu, regroup, bring the team in for a different perspective. But Danny could tell just by the way Steve was holding himself, by the lines of tension in his shoulders and his jaw, that it was too late to talk him out of it.

“At least let me be your backup. That’s why you dragged me into this task force to start with, isn’t it?”

Steve looked up and his gaze was flinty and sharp, like the edge of the knife he had strapped to his belt. Danny almost took a step back. He hadn’t seen that look since the hunt for Victor Hesse.

“No,” Steve said. “You stay here, and you make the call if I don’t come back.”

“You’re being unreasonable!”

“I’m keeping you safe,” Steve snapped. He turned his attention back to his gun, carefully cleaning the barrel. “That’s all that matters.”

Danny could imagine all too well how things would end, and only one of the scenarios running through his mind concluded with Steve arriving back at the hotel at the allotted time, hale and healthy and having taken care of the problem. In reality, there was only a fifty-fifty chance anyone would even find his body.

But Danny was the one who felt like he was dying, his chest so tight he could barely breathe. He needed a way to derail the McGarrett train to Crazytown, and soon. Steve was supposed to rendezvous with Moran in two hours. Moran, who they suspected was a brutal, cold-blooded killer.

It wasn’t like Danny didn’t understand what was driving Steve. Kid cases were always hard, had been even before Danny was a dad with a kid of his own. He was pretty sure thoughts of Grace were behind Steve’s relentless pursuit of Moran. Steve’s heart was bigger than his brain.

Now time was running out and that meant there was only one thing for Danny to do, and fuck-all what it might mean if Steve actually managed to survive the night.

Danny got up in Steve’s personal space, close enough to be overwhelmed by the smell his sweat, his deodorant, the gun oil. Steve looked up, clearly bracing himself for a fight, and Danny kissed him, hard and insistent, one hand going to the back of Steve’s neck and curling around the bones of his spine.

Steve jerked his head back, eyes wide. “What are you _doing_?”

“Trying to decide if I like it,” Danny replied.

This time when he moved so did Steve, and fuck if the kissing wasn’t a thousand times better with mutual participation. Steve’s hands clutched at the back of Danny’s shirt, and Danny was practically sitting in Steve’s lap. So much time wasted, when they could have had that all along. If only one of them had been brave enough.

“This doesn’t change anything,” Steve panted, his forehead resting on Danny’s shoulder.

“Your life is just as important as mine, Steven,” Danny said fiercely. “Moran can wait. It can all wait, until we have better intel. And more backup.”

“Danny –”

He pushed himself back, out of Steve’s long reach. “No, you don’t get to speak now. I’m telling you that you have to choose. This suicidal vendetta, or life. With me. And Grace.”

“That’s not fair,” Steve said, but Danny could tell he wasn’t as certain as he’d been before.

“Life isn’t fair, babe. Sometimes the hardest decision you can make is choosing yourself. But you’re worth it, a thousand times over. To me, you’re worth everything.”

That choking feeling was back, and Danny knew he had to get out of the room because if Steve decided to go ahead with his half-assed plan, it was over. Steve not thinking he was enough for Danny would kill him.

He blindly grabbed the ice bucket and opened the door. “I need some ice.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Steve said, so softly Danny almost didn’t hear him.

Danny turned and looked at him. “I’m here, Steve. If you want me. If you want us. You don’t have to do anything. Except maybe just whistle. You know how to whistle, don’t you, Steven? You just put your lips together…and blow.”

He stepped out onto the concrete walkway and closed the door behind him; he leaned against it and closed his eyes, shaking. Had he ruined everything? Would Steve care more about getting vengeance? What if –

From inside the room Danny heard a long, low whistle. His eyes burned, and he took a steadying breath. He set the ice bucket on the ground and walked back in the room.

Time to show Steve that his life was worth living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** I read this prompt, and then I watched the scene from the movie. I had no context, but it didn’t matter because I felt inspired to write this little scene from the bit I saw. I also borrowed the kiss (“to see if I like it”), which is also part of that whistle scene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for Song Titles prompt: _Hawaii 5-0, Steve McGarrett +/ any, Tropical Night (Monsta X)_

The air conditioning was only working at about half power, and the rattan ceiling fan wasn’t much help. The air outside the motel room was thick with the promise of rain, had been all day, but so far there was no relief from the heat.

It didn’t help that Danny felt like he was combusting from the inside out.

Steve kissed him with the kind of relentless focus Danny had only ever dreamed about, his dexterous hands slowly divesting Danny of his clothes. Everywhere the other man touched seemed to be a heretofore unknown erogenous zone, and Danny was painfully hard in moments. 

When Danny’s cock was released from the confines of his pants and briefs, Steve made a wanton, needy sound that had Danny weak in the knees.

“You’re killing me,” he gasped, shamelessly rubbing himself against Steve’s thigh. “Why are you still fully clothed?”

Steve pulled off his tee shirt in record time and Danny plastered himself against that naked expanse of skin, running his hands up and down Steve’s spine. They were both sweaty, both flushed, and Steve’s erection was a hot brand against Danny’s hip even through the cargo pants.

“Danny.” 

Steve kissed him again – his mouth, his neck, the hinge of his jaw – and then gracefully sank to his knees and pressed his face against Danny’s cock, breathing deeply. It was the sexiest fucking thing Danny had ever experienced and he had no idea how he was supposed to last long enough do to anything useful with his cock.

Although the thought of coming on Steve’s face sent an electric shock out across his skin.

With no preamble, Steve slid his mouth down the length of Danny’s cock. Of course the bastard could deep throat, which was probably a little-known SEAL skill, and Danny was pretty sure he was done for. With nothing else to hold on to, he braced one hand on Steve’s shoulder and with the other clutched a handful of Steve’s too-short hair.

The sounds Steve made were obscene. The hand that wasn’t grasping the root of Danny’s cock was wrapped around one ass cheek, fingers gently probing at Danny’s hole. It was all too much. Before Danny could give a warning, he was coming down Steve’s throat, his whole body shaking with the force of his orgasm. 

“Fuck,” Danny panted. 

“Maybe next time.” Steve, still on his knees, fumbled with the zipper on his cargo pants and thrust his hand in, hips jerking as he jacked himself.

Danny had no idea it had started to rain until the motel room door slammed open, ushering in wind, water, and Sean Moran with a pistol in his hand. The three of them froze there for a long moment, a pornographic tableau of Steve with his cock in his hand, Danny naked and still somehow semi-hard, and Moran staring at them with wide eyes and an expression of disgust on his face.

“Faggots,” Moran spat.

He raised his weapon, but Danny pivoted and grabbed Steve’s freshly cleaned and re-assembled gun off the table. He and Moran fired simultaneously, and the bedside lamp exploded, plunging the room in to darkness.

Danny dropped to the floor, cursing as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. Where was Steve? More importantly, where was Moran?

A flash of lightning answered both questions: Moran was down, and Steve was on him, hands wrapped around the man’s heavily tattooed throat.

“Steve!” Danny yelled against the pounding of the rain and the crashing of the thunder. 

He crawled closer, saw in the next flash that Moran had blood bubbling out of his mouth and was barely putting up a fight with Steve because he already mostly dead. Danny’s shot had been true.

“Steven! It’s over!” Danny set the gun down and wrapped both his hands around Steve’s wrists. “It’s done, babe.”

He hoped like hell that was true. Moran usually traveled with an entourage of heavily armed assholes. Had he come alone? And if so, why? Why take the chance?

Steve’s chest was heaving, but he let Danny pull him off, pull him back. Moran’s body twitched and jerked a few more times before he died, his hands scrabbling at the carpet. He offered no final words.

“It’s over,” Danny said again, this time next to Steve’s ear.

Steve clutched at him, his whole body trembling. Maybe there wouldn’t be any proper justice for the little girls Moran had defiled and killed, but at least there wouldn’t be any more of them.

“We need to call the local cops,” Danny said. “And I need to put some clothes on because I’m feeling pretty vulnerable here. You think you can close that fucking door?”

Steve nodded, his movements a little jerky. He closed the door as best he could given the damage from Moran kicking it in and turned on the overhead light so Danny didn’t have to hunt for his clothes in the dark. Then he just stood there, looking down at Moran’s body and the pool of blood that had soaked into the carpet. 

Danny hastily pulled on his clothes and made the call, explaining the situation to the dispatcher and giving all the pertinent information so the cops that would be coming wouldn’t come in guns blazing.

“We got him,” Steve said when Danny finished up the call and joined him. “He won’t hurt anyone again.”

“He’s done,” Danny agreed. He reached up and put his hand on Steve’s face, turning his head to look at Danny. “You and I are only getting started, though, okay? That wasn’t a heat of the moment thing.”

Steve nodded, still looking shell-shocked, and Danny pulled him down for a feather-light kiss. A promise for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** When this prompt came up, it seemed like a good way to follow-up on the whistle scene. It was just supposed to be sexytimes but then Moran butted in. ::shrugs::


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ Comment Fic for Song Titles prompt: _Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, All I Ever Wanted (The Airborne Toxic Event)_

There were always repercussions. The universe made sure of that. In the case of Sean Moran, pedophile and murderer, Steve got slapped with an ‘excessive force’ mark on his record and a two-week suspension from Five-0. There’d been no way to hide the fact that he’d tried to choke out a man who was already bleeding to death, which wasn’t even close to self-defense.

If not for the laundry list of charges against Moran, and the eventual hard evidence of what an evil piece of shit he was, charges might have been brought against Steve. But no-one cared that much about a man who killed little girls because he got off on it, least of all a father who had his own little girl to worry about.

What Danny _did_ care about was the stoically silent SEAL standing out on his little strip of beach, arms crossed so tightly he almost looked like he was hugging himself.

“It’s just two weeks,” Danny said, joining his partner in staring out at the ocean. “I’ll enjoy the opportunity to follow the actual rules for a change and not have to worry about you throwing anyone in a shark tank.”

Steve didn’t rise to the bait, and Danny felt something twist in his stomach.

“You want to clue me in on the inner workings of your thick skull?”

“I know why you did it,” Steve said, each word sounding like it was covered in shards of glass.

“I do a lot of things, babe. Can you narrow that down for me?”

Danny would’ve thought it impossible, but Steve drew in on himself even more. Was Moran the problem? Maybe Steve was mad he hadn’t gotten to kill the guy. He’d been so much like the old Steve during the whole case, his focus so narrow that nothing else mattered. Not food, not sleep, not even his teammates. That was not a Steve that Danny had fond memories of.

“It was just a tactic, I get that. And it worked. You don’t have to pretend it was anything else.”

Ah. More repercussions. What with the dead man and the subsequent endless questioning and investigation, Danny and Steve hadn’t had a chance to finish what they’d started in that motel room. Well, technically Danny had finished, but that was beside the point.

“So I’m the femme fatale in this scenario?” he asked. “That’s nice to know. You think I often use sex as a distraction technique?”

Steve scowled. “That’s not what I’m saying.”

“Then listen to what I’m saying, you idiot.” Danny poked him in the shoulder. “That was not some ploy, or tactic, or slutty distraction. I was literally worried for your safety, Steven, in case I forgot to make that clear, and I thought maybe if I finally let you see how much I care about you, you’d start caring about yourself too.”

Steve cut him a side-eye look, which was definitely a step in the right direction. “What do you mean, ‘finally’?”

“I mean that I love you, and not just because you’re my best friend. I mean that I’ve been lusting after you almost from day one, but now it’s so much more than that.” Danny gestured expansively. “You’re all I ever wanted, you big, dumb SEAL, but I was too afraid of ruining things to tell you. When I thought about what Moran and his guys could do to you…the reasons not to tell you seemed stupidly inconsequential.”

And given how quickly Steve had fallen to his knees and started sucking Danny’s cock, there was a pretty good chance he might have been feeling the same way.

Steve licked his lips, his posture loosening up a bit. “Really?”

“I’m not in the habit of casually throwing myself at men,” Danny said snappishly. 

“Just me?” Steve asked, the hint of a grin on his face. 

The knot in Danny’s stomach disappeared. “Just you, goof.”

In the next moment he found himself pushed against the nearest palm tree while Steve attempted to devour him. The kiss was hot and just this side of desperate, and Steve’s hands seemed to be everywhere at once: cupping Danny’s ass, pulling Danny’s shirt out of his pants, clutching at Danny’s hips.

“You’re all I ever wanted, too,” Steve murmured in Danny’s ear. “For so fucking long.”

Danny felt like a teenager again, in the best way. Light and unencumbered, at least for the moment, from the pressures of the job and fatherhood and adulting in general. All he wanted to do was get Steve on a horizontal surface, preferably one that wasn’t full of sand, and fuck him into next week. 

He wanted to make Steve realize he was Danny’s now, in every possible way, and Danny was never giving him up. Not to the Navy or the next criminal asshole that wanted him dead or his fucking psycho mother who wanted to crush his spirit even more than it already was. They’d have to go through Danny first, and he was more than willing and able to fight for Steve.

And with Danny’s help, maybe Steve would finally be ready to fight for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** Thus ends an unplanned trilogy built of prompts. I’ve been reading a lot of H50 fics lately, which made me want to write these boys. Luckily there were some great prompts that helped this fic happen.


End file.
